Newborn Battle
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: This is my vision of the Battle with the newborns in Eclipse. This is mainly focused on Alice and Jasper, so be warned. Read and Review.


**My vision of the battle with the newborns in Eclipse, if you like it, don't read it. **

**I know it's not that good, but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight, any of the characters or settings in this story. I wish I did though.

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock's Point of View (Before the Battle)**

Alice and I lay down on the comfy, crisp white king sized bed in our room. Me lying down, with Alice next to me with her petite head resting on my shoulder, hands entwined together. Personally this was one of my favourite ways to spend time with Alice, lying down and relaxing not a care in the world. Sometimes we, Alice particularly liked to pretend to sleep. Of course we couldn't really sleep with being vampires, but it was just so relaxing.

At times like this I got to see a different side to Alice. Different from the excited, giddy, hyper little pixie, though don't get me wrong I love her but sometimes the emotions can be a bit overwhelming. This Alice was calm and content. She was only this way with me, she said that she was just content with being with me not needing to run off shopping or fill the silence with random comments to keep her from getting bored or restless.

I sighed in pure content as I felt Alice's calm emotions. Content, love, trust, happiness. Washed over me in waves, I practically soaked them all up inside and out. This was one of the many things that I loved about My Alice, she always felt things so strongly and passionately, whether it be anything from love and content to anger and hate. Though Alice never had a bad emotion in her body, unless you did something to her clothes/shoes, or me. Then watch out, because Alice can be vicious and nasty when she wants to be and believe me you don't want to be the one who's pissed her off when that happens.

I then remembered that in just a few hours there's going to be a war on between me and my family, the mutts/shape shifters from La Push and an army of newborns made by an angry bitch called Victoria who is trying to kill Edward's human mate, and my new little sister. Bella. Because Victoria's mate died at Edward's hands so she wants to kill Bella as revenge to Edward.

I trained the mutts, the family and my Alice how to fight newborns but I'm not sure it's enough. I mean defiantly I'm sure that we will win, but at what cost. Will someone get hurt? Will someone die? Could My Alice get killed?

I flinched violently at the thought of My Alice, My precious angel being taken away from me. Without My Alice then I'll have no reason to live. Since she showed me another way to life than killing, she's my light in the darkness. She sticks with me when I have a slip on and kill a human. I often wonder why she wants to be with a monster like me, since she is as pure as an angel, but I don't question it. I thank God ever day that he gave Alice to me, and without her I'll lose all hope.

I sometimes think that one day I'll wake up and still be in Maria's compound with Peter and all the newborns, and Alice will only be a hallucination or a dream, a way to keep my mind safe. I don't know what I'd do then, not being with Alice or any of the Cullen's, probably kill myself I suppose.

Sometimes I think that Alice can read my mind, since she looks up at me with her big doe like curious eyes and asks me. "What's wrong Jazz? Are you ok?" Her gentle soft voice that would usually calm me, doesn't.

"Promise me that your going to be ok after the fight Alice! Promise me that your not going to die! Please! Please, promise me Alice!" I shouting desperately, nearly hysterical at this point.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her middle and buried my face in her neck dry sobbing, breathing in her scent of lavenders and fresh morning dew. Trying to calm myself but failing miserably, I think Alice realized this too, as her wrapped her arms around me bringing me impossibly closer.

"Yes, I promise you Jasper I'll be alright. Everyone will be, I've seen it. No need to worry Jazz, it's ok, shhh." Alice whispered to me gently in a soothing voice, gradually after many more cooed soft whispers I was ok again.

* * *

* 2 Hours Later *

* * *

After my mini breakdown me and Alice went back to cuddling and talking about little things pretending that there wasn't a battle wasn't only minutes away. Alice then went stiff and her eyes glazed over as she revised a vision.

I waited about 2 minutes, then Alice come back from her vision and said, "The newborns will arrive at the clearing in 15 minutes."

We then got off the bed and went downstairs to go and tell the others.

**Alice Whitlock's Point of View - The Battle**

All of Cullen's were in the clearing that we usually play baseball in, while the werewolves were going to be hiding in between the trees at the edge of the clearing, for the element of surprise. Because none of the newborns will know that werewolves exist. While the rest of the wolves would be at the end of the trial that Bella created by leaving her scent there, and her blood. The blood would make the newborns go crazy with thirst so they'll be careless and easy to kill.

We were all standing in a line preparing for the fight. Carlisle and Esme muttering what seemed like 'I love you's, Emmett cracking his knuckles and telling Rose to be careful and Rose was standing next to Em, arms folded clearly not want to be here, but I suppose none of us did. Well apart from Emmett that is.

When all of a sudden Jasper took a small step forward and moved slightly in front of me, as if to protect me. But I wasn't having that because I was just as strong as Jasper and just because I'm small that doesn't mean I need protecting. So I took a step forward, trying to stand next to Jasper, not behind him. But Jasper gently grabbed hold of my upper arm and pulled me back to where I was behind him.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked him, slightly annoyed at him, because he should know better than anyone that I don't need protecting since he was the one the train me.

"Darlin' I know that you can protect yourself just fine, it's just that I'm worried about you ok. All of my instincts are telling me not to let you fight and make you keep Bella company or say at the house. So please just saying behind me, it'll help ease my worrying." Jasper told me somewhat shyly, but also quietly, as not to alarm the others.

"Over protective fool" I muttered to him grinning.

Jasper grinned back, I was slightly dazzled by how utterly hansom he looked. With his bright gold eyes that shined brightly every time he looked my way, or so Jasper said, his smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room (or in this case clearing) and his chin length silky honey, blonde hair, that I loved to run my hands through.

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed Jasper gently on the lips Jasper quickly responded. We kissed for a few minutes, but I broke that kiss rather reluctantly since I knew that we didn't have long since the newborns would be here. Jasper pouted rather adorably, and one of his honey blonde curls fell into his eyes. So I gave him another quick kiss and brush his hair behind his ear.

"Alice, when will the newborns be here?" Carlisle asked me from about 10 foot away.

* * *

*Start of Alice's vision*

* * *

_About 20 newborns were running through the forest around Forks at an alarmingly fast pace. The sky was full of clouds._

_Two newborns were at the front, they seemed to be leading the rest of the group. One of them looked about 23 and was just taller than Emmett and had more muscles than him too, the other newborn was a girl, no younger than 16 and had black hair that reached just above her waist. Both had striking bright crimson eyes._

"_Can you smell that? We're close, only moments away." The male newborn said._

"_Good, wait. Where's Victoria and Riley? They're our leaders they haven't left us have they?" The female asked panicked. _

"_No they won't have. Wait can you smell that-?" The male asked before the vision faded._

* * *

*End of Alice's Vision*

* * *

'Crap' I thought once my vision ended. That meant the wolves were here now, thank god that we couldn't smell them yet.

"They're only moments away Carlisle, the wolves have just arrived." I told Carlisle with a grim expression.

Just as I had finished speaking we all heard the sound of multiple vampire running, we all quickly got into defensive crouches and growled aggressively towards the opposite end of the clearing.

The newborns then came into view, I was momentarily stunned by they're appearance, they all had ripped clothes with stains of blood covering them. I quickly glanced a look at Jasper to see if he was ok, feeling my concern he turned around and gave me a small smile and a stiff nod.

They male vampire from my vision looked at us with a sneer on his face, turned back to the army and yelled.

"Attack!"

And so the fight began.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, review if you want me to continue with this story.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


End file.
